Ezb Belendri
=Personal History= He witnessed the fall of Argus, and witnessed the rise of the Draenei. He met many during his lifetime, and saw many fall as well. Friend of many around the galaxy, this Draenei is mostly known as Ezb Belendri, a monk. A rather jolly Draenei, it seems impossible to anger him, and always seems to have a smile on his face. Ironically, his body is the evidence of many battles, scarred and almost as aghast as a Kurenai. Some of his teeth are missing, his tail is taped together, and his faced is marred, looking disfigured. However he does it, he continues to smile, and doesn't even seem to be bothered by his appearance. While jolly, Ezb does have another side to him, but only when provoked in battle. He is fearsome, and does not show mercy to his foes. During his time on Azeroth, he brutally maimed several Blood Elves who attempted to ambush him. During the fight, several vindicators nearby heard an anguishing, but enraged shout. "Take not what is yours, and give what is right," shouted the enraged Draenei. When the vindicators discovered Ezb, he was standing over the lifeless bodies of numerous Blood Elves, looking rather depressed at the loss of life. The vindicators tried to comfort Ezb, but failed. Ezb simply walked off, staff in hand, with a glare on his face. Throughout his lifetime, he has come to understand the importance of life, and how one should live it. Being a witness to the corruption of the Orcs, Ezb realizes the importance of balance and life, and what power does to a person when given the initiative. Since then, Ezb has vowed a life of peace and unity, and tries to help others understand the importance of unity, especially against foes like the Scourge or the Burning Legion. This revelation also explains why Ezb is so cheerful. To Ezb, life is important, but only when used for justful means. Even so, he lives every moment with happiness, understanding that death can loom at every corner. Life is too precious to waste, and he attempts to invoke happiness to others where ever he goes. Even if his attempts are in vain, they do not bring him down, and only fuels his inspiration to help others even more. During his time on Azeroth, as he was working among the populace in Blood Watch, he came across Berlshenk, and noticed a rather dark aura surrounding him. Although, the aura was rather neutral, and did not feel threatening. This aura attracted Ezb, and shortly after noticing it did the two begin a good friendship. It turns out, the aura was caused by the scar on Berlshenk's left arm. Berlshenk explained the scar, and intrigued Ezb even more. The monk said he knew how to cure the arm, but then confessed that curing the arm would do more harm than help, considering the abilities the scar gives to Berlshenk. While joyful to hear about the cure to his scar, Berlshenk also admitted to Ezb's thought. During the time, the Vorisswa was also remerging, and the dwarf had told no one except for Ezb. He was the first to discover the Vorisswa's resurfacing, and volunteered his services to help watch and rid the organization. Also in conjunction with his volunteering, he also vowed not to tell anyone about the resurfacing until Berlshenk "died." Berlshenk understood why he would need the scar, and openly admitted the fact to Ezb. Since Berlshenk's death, Ezb continues to play a key role in the Vorisswa's downfall as an informant and personal contact of Berlshenk's. However, no one is aware of his connection, and all believes them to simply be friends of one another. =Physical Appearance= Ezb is a rather disfigured Draenei. His teeth are missing, his tail looks like it was taped up, and his body is marred in scarrs. To accompany his groteqsue appearance, his faced looked much more disfigured, seeming as if he underwent surgery from a horrible attack. He also hairless, and not a single strand is existent on his face. Regardless, he always seems to smile and laugh, not bothered by his appearance at all. He walks gruffly, and seems to have a loose air around him. It feels as if talking to him would only require a simple hello, and then the conversation would begin. His smile is always strapped onto his face, adding more pleasantness to his aura.